


Walking In A Winter Wonderland

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Some of them were odd, some were professional, and some were just cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 18 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
> Also for the prompt of 'Ridiculously cute Christmas displays' at dracoharry100 and the prompt of [ice sculptures](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/3e614d70a935dee24de9a358c04c0efa_zpsacua6tjy.jpg.html) at adventdrabbles. And this'll be day 18 at adventchallenge.

Harry walked hand in hand with Draco through the aisles of ice sculptures. Some of them were well done, almost professionally like the castle they just passed, and some were amateur. One had realistic snow and holly surrounding a tree. Some of them, like a Santa acting like Cupid, were almost ridiculously cute.

They had found the competition while walking through a pop up market. It ran for a week in the middle of December and featured local crafters and artisans. Harry had bought a pastry to share and Draco had gotten them both hot chocolate. The ice sculptures had been at the end of the market, part of the event. It was almost cliche, something from a romance novel, but Harry had had no other ideas for a date today and he'd always wanted to go to a winter market.

"This has been good," Draco said as they passed a sculpture featuring reindeer.

Harry smiled. "I'd hoped you would like this. I was out of ideas for this week."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Feeling bored already?"

Harry looked back at the sculptures and smirked. "No. In fact, I've got a few more ideas."

Draco smiled. "Do any of them end with us warm and cozy on a sofa?"

"They could."

"Then let's go."


End file.
